kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilie Losvaize
Cecilie Celes Losvaize is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight. Her uncle, before his death, unknowingly passed along the Keyblade through right of secession to his niece. She is a Lucidian Knight, and a Keyblade Master. Early Life Cecilie was born on September 4, 72 DC in Walküre, Lucidia. Her father was a carpenter, and her mother a resturant owner who had big business throughout the Imperial Capital. Her Uncle was a Lucidian Keyblade Knight, given the title, Baron von Losvaize. Cecilie unintentionally inherited the Keyblade via the Ceremony by touching her uncle's Keyblade, while her parents did not know of what happened, her Uncle knew that Cecilie's destiny would now be forever intertwined with the Keyblade and tied to the Empire. He carried the secret to his death in a military campaign in 84 DC, the only person he ever told was his friend Dr. Anton Kupencho. Training Five years after her uncle's death, her family and friends followed suit in the Great Walküre Fire of 89 DC. She managed to survive the blaze, where she left the ruins of her home and laid in the streets of the Residential District. It was there that she met with Keyblade Master Kupencho. Kupencho knew about her for some time and wanted her to come with him so she could be trained as a knight. Cecilie, seeing no other alternative, accepted the stranger's invitation. The pair flew north to the Imperial world of Anfang, where they met up with Jakob Pfeiffer, one of Kupencho's former apprentices, now a Keyblade Master. Pfeiffer at Kupencho's request, agreed to train Cecilie in the ways of the Keyblade, to defend against the Dark Forces that try to threaten the Empire. For the next 4 years, Cecilie traveled across the Lucid Empire, even as it was collapsing due to economic strain and was hemorrhaging territories until it held a third of the worlds in its possession. They trained hard, in a sucessful attempt to build up the young knight's confidence and skill, teaching her magic and fighting skill. Over the course of her training she taught herself and mastered the ability to absorb or redirect magic attacks back on the user or another target, making her a versatile warrior. Appearance Cecilie has long blond hair and bright, icy blue eyes, the bright eyes a result of the genetic engineering programme. She wears a light blue breastplate made of a mythril-kevlar synthesis, resulting in an armor capable of defeating most combat firearms. This also applies to her gauntlets and greaves as well. She wears a flowing white cape. Personality Cecilie is a strong and gifted knight, one who won the admiration and support of those who served under her. Although trained as a Keyblade Knight and treated as nobility, she is often modest and shy around others, to the point of having difficulty expressing her emotions. She had in the past, shown pride towards her country. It was her desire to become a Lucidian Knight, as she felt she could help better her people. She would come off sometimes as arrogant towards her enemies, though it did not means she did not treat then any less than her people. Towards her friends and allies, she is loyal and forgiving, she would treat prisoners more humanely than some of her other compatriots and would deal swift punishment to those who did inhumane things. She was a model knight, following her own ideals and code of chivalry. Weapons and Abilities Cecilie's only weapon is her Keyblade, known as Lightbringer. Lightbringer is similar in design to the Stroke of Midnight Keyblade shown in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. The hilt and shaft and composed of Castle Tiers, that are Silver in color. the hilt takes the form of a pumpkin-styled carriage that is a white-grey color. The teeth of the key takes the form of a multicolored snowflake, the color centering from the edges to the center, and each color corresponding to the color of the rainbow. The keychain is comprised of white crystals, ending with a valkyrie's helmet. Cecilie's abilities is capable of innate Fire Magic, as well as three of the four Ultimate Spells; Flare, Holy and Meteor. Cecilie also knows various defensive magic, such as Cure, Poisona and Protect. In addition, she has the ability known as Runic Art, which allows her to temporarily absorb and redirect the attack at another target at 1.5 times it's original power (at the cost of a good deal of mana) or absorb it to restore 25 percent of it's original cost. As far as skills with the Keyblade, she is a skilled swordswoman, utilizing skilled precision swordplay, bladework preffering jabs, light swings and parries over slashes and heavy swings, allowing to tire out her opponent utilizing less energy. She also utilized her footwork as well, moving back for defense or close in for offensive, and most likely to utilize the high ground. However she abandons it for traditional heavy swordplay as the battle gets drawn out. Trivia *Cecilie's character is based on both Cecil Harvey and Celes Chere from Final Fantasy IV and VI respectively. All respective characters are high ranking members of their respective militaries and all question their rulers conduct of war. *The Lightbringer Keyblade is named after the sword Ligtbringer, which is the best sword for Cecil in Final Fantasy IV and for Locke, Terra, Edgar and Celes in Final Fantasy VI, among others. Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight